


Little Blue Gown

by beekathony



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Anthony loves Kate's boobs a lot okay, F/M, Only bought this dress so you could take it off, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers, The Viscount Who Loved Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekathony/pseuds/beekathony
Summary: !!! SPOILERS FROM THE VISCOUNT WHO LOVED ME !!!Kate had nearly forgotten about the sheer nightgown purchased for her wedding night. Anthony had wasted no time in ridding her of her clothes, so she barely had a spare moment to show it off. With Anthony gone for the next several hours, Kate plans to surprise him with the little sheer blue gown and eagerly waits his return home...
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 21
Kudos: 222





	Little Blue Gown

Kate ran her fingers along the light blue sheer fabric of her nightgown that was now laying on the bed. She had planned to wear this on the night of her wedding, but Anthony had other plans. He simply couldn’t wait to see her undressed, and so her new nightgown and other lingerie had sat still packed in one of her trunks.

It felt only a little strange that all of her most intimate belongings had been picked out by Anthony’s mother, but Kate wouldn’t complain about such beautiful gifts. To be honest, Kate had never much cared for fashion, always wearing whatever Mary had picked out for her. She was used to not having much, and what she did have, she treasured and took care of it. But ever since her marriage to Lord Bridgerton, her wardrobe had already doubled in size.

Taking her time to unpack and admire all of her new belongings, Kate knew that Anthony wouldn’t be home for a few hours at least. His days were always full, and she didn’t mind. He was a very important man with important responsibilities to attend to.

This was one of the rare afternoons that Kate was not having to entertain guests in the drawing room. Edwina had only just left an hour ago, and Kate was not planning on anyone else arriving, besides her husband of course.

In just a short time, Kate had arranged her wardrobe to her satisfaction and stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips. The one item she had not put away was still lying on the bed. Perhaps tonight was the night she would wear the nightgown and surprise Anthony. Not that it would stay on her body for very long.

Since Anthony was to return in a couple of hours, Kate didn’t put on the nightgown just yet, but made a mental note to change just after she had her dinner. Anthony had told her this morning he would be eating at the club to discuss business with an old friend so she was to be on her own.

“Newton!” Kate called and the sound of paws on the hardwood were shorty followed by a small bark.

“Want to go on a little walk?” She bent to pet Newton who was wagging his tail and twirling excitedly at the prospect of going outside. Hopefully, Kate could keep him in control and no one would end up floating in The Serpentine.

++++++

Hours later, Kate was back from her walk and was now finishing dinner. Her heart had already started to beat just a tad faster as she walked into her room and saw the sheer blue nightgown. It was one of the more modest pieces that she owned, so she wasn’t sure why she was so nervous all of a sudden.

Maybe it was because she was trying to impress Anthony. Or because she wanted to feel beautiful and watch as his eyes lit up whenever he saw her.

With a coy smile, Kate managed to step out of her afternoon dress and chemise. She laid them on a chair in the corner, and walked naked across the room. The maid had already lit the fire in their room, and it was nice and cozy. If Anthony did not return soon, Kate might fall asleep and that was certainly not part of the surprise.

The fabric felt so soft against her skin as she slid it over her head. It was quite thin and just a touch see through. Heat crept into her cheeks as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The nightgown touched the floor, and had sheer sleeves. The neckline was modest, but dipped down in all the right places that Kate was sure that Anthony would approve.

Pleased with her appearance, Kate smiled and spun around to make the gown flutter around her. Now all she had to do was wait for her husband to come home.

++++++

Kate didn’t wait very long.

Anthony was back not ten minutes after Kate had gotten dressed in her nightgown. Immediately her heart was racing, and she debated whether she should be lying on the bed or standing up.

Instead, she chose to sit on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed. Kate tried to relax, but her stomach was in a nervous jumble and she desperately wanted to see Anthony.

“Kate!” Anthony called, and Kate knew he was in a good mood from the tone of his voice.

“In the bedroom!” She called out to him and her hands gripped the bedsheets for support.

A few moments later, Anthony burst through the door, bringing the night chill with him.

“Ah, there you are my dear wife,” Anthony smiled as he walked into the room, tossing his hat over into the corner. “I meant to arrive sooner, but I got —“ he finally got a good look at her.

Kate looked at him with a grin, “You were saying?”

Anthony stood before her, his eyes fixed on her body. His mouth was slightly ajar and he looked absolutely stunned.

“My God,” he finally uttered after several minutes. “You’re a vision.”

This really made Kate blush. She still wasn’t used to being so admired. It would take a long time before Kate truly believed she even deserved such kind compliments.

Holding out his hand to her, Kate took it and rose from the bed. Anthony slowly spun her around to get the full picture.

“You’ve been holding out on me,” he said with the devil in his eyes.

“No,” Kate said, shaking her head. “I simply did not have a chance to wear this, as my husband is an impatient man when it comes to matters of the bedroom.”

“Oh so it’s my fault,” Anthony was still holding her hand and now placed his other on the small of her back, pulling her body close. “Whenever I am truly alone with you,” he whispered in her ear, “I think of all the ways I can get you undressed as quick as possible.”

Kate’s belly was burning now, and she felt the wetness grow between her legs. But she wanted to savor this moment, and perhaps even tease Anthony for awhile longer.

“But you do like it?” Kate pointed her chin down at the gown. “Did you see the little bow at the front here?”

Anthony groaned as he had to look away from her beautiful eyes, but followed her gaze. Indeed, there was a small blue satin bow that sat just between her delectable breasts. Anthony wasn’t sure what it was about seeing Kate in lingerie that made him even more hard than normal — if that was even possible. Surely he would be aroused by her naked body more, but there was something so… seductive about the sheer fabric clinging to her.

Gently, Anthony reached down and touched the small bow, his fingers grazing the swell of her breasts.

“Do you plan on wearing this all night?” He asked, wearing the most arrogant smile Kate had ever seen.

“If it pleases you my dear husband,” Kate grinned, but then quickly spun out of his arms before he could kiss her. “But first I must brush my hair.”

Anthony reached out to her, but caught air as she floated away to her sitting table. He moaned in frustration as she sat down and began to brush her long locks.

_What a sight._

He was frozen in place as he watched her bring the brush from the top of her head to the bottom. Now he wished he had skipped his business dinner and come directly home to Kate. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want to spend almost every hour of his day with her now.

As Anthony walked up behind his wife, she was humming a tune. One he had heard her practicing on the flute just the other day.

“May I?” He put out his hand.

Kate nodded and gave him the hairbrush. She so loved when he offered to do it for her.

Her eyes closed and she continued to hum as Anthony brushed her hair. He had the most gentle touch. Where he was wild and passionate in bed, he was also soft and delicate with her.

“Perhaps one of these days, you could give me a small lock of your hair,” Anthony said without realizing he’d said it out loud.

“Oh?” Kate opened her eyes at that.

“Um,” Anthony blushed, shaking his head. “I could put it in a small silver box I have on my desk. To remind me of you when you are not there.”

“That’s so sweet,” Kate grinned.

There was nothing Anthony liked more than to be called sweet by his wife. He knew he should want to be called strong or manly, but it was also in the way Kate looked at him when she said it — with utter devotion in her eyes.

Anthony continued to brush her hair and then set the hairbrush on the table. He leaned down and kissed her neck before nibbling on her ear.

“Come to bed?” He asked.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Kate turned and was pulled into his arms. He carried her over to the bed, but instead of laying her down on the bed, he sat on the edge with her still in his arms.

“If I could hold you like this all night, I would be a happy man,” Anthony said quietly.

“Then don’t let go,” Kate cupped his cheek. She thought she saw his eyes watering but he blinked and they were gone.

His left hand glided down her back slowly, while his other hand was in the crook of her legs. The material felt glorious against his skin. He would have to suggest to Kate that she wear this every night from now on.

“My God, I want to ravage you,” Anthony growled as he bit at the skin between her neck and collarbone. “You smell divine.”

“My Lord,” Kate giggled, and wrapped one arm around his neck. As the material of her dress was quite thin, she could feel Anthony’s arousal well, and he was more than turned on.

Anthony turned her head so he could better praise it with kisses. He flicked his tongue out, tasting her, wanting to devour her. Sure that Kate was secure on his lap, he pulled his hand from under her legs and let it rest on her stomach. This made Kate squirm, but in the best way.

His tongue was hot on her skin as he planted kiss after kiss along her neck and finally on her chest. Kate’s nipples were hard and pointing through the sheer gown. Anthony saw this and gently pinched one.

“Oh!” Kate squeaked out and moved on his lap, which only made Anthony groan.

“Have I told you lately how much I love your breasts?” Anthony laughed as he pulled the material over one of her pert breast. “Because I do… very much.”

“I do think I heard something to that effect just last night,” Kate giggled as he kissed the tip of her nose. Then she sighed as he traced her areola with his tongue.

Since being married, Kate had had many discussions with other married ladies about what their husbands prefer in the bedroom. To Kate’s innocent ears, she had been shocked to find out most of these things. One woman said her husband loved to stroke her bottom, while another said her husband would suck on her toes!

Kate was sure that Anthony loved her breasts the most, as he always spent what felt like hours simply holding them and stroking them. This caused the fire in her belly to burn even brighter.

Her breath hitched as he gently began to suckle her. His expert tongue flicked the hard bud back and forth. Kate watched as his saliva left its mark on her skin. Anthony squeezed her breast, and she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging on the strands.

“Mmmm,” Anthony moaned and pulled back to kiss her hungrily. His other hand grazed over her other nipple, still covered by her gown. His palm skated over the nipple, teasing her, and drawing out delicious sounds from her mouth.

“I can’t—“ Kate cried out. “I don’t—“ she arched her back as he pinched her nipple. Anthony smiled as he watched his wife come undone. He wanted more than anything to peel this dress off her body and gaze at her, but she had worn it especially for him. He quickly slid his hand up her gown, stroking her legs as he made way to his destination.

She was wet and ready for him. More than ready. Her warmth coated his fingers as Anthony pressed against her opening. This caused Kate to moan loudly and grab hold of his shirt collar.

“That’s it,” he whispered and stroked her again. Slowly, he inserted a finger, followed shortly by another. Her walls were squeezing tightly around his fingers, but he managed to pump them in and out. Kate was now twisting and shaking in his arms. Her head was thrown back, and Anthony knew this was the most heavenly sight he’d ever seen in his entire life.

He bent his head and began to suck on her breast again. His fingers moved inside of her, stroking her and filling her just as his cock would. His own cock ached, and throbbed, but Kate was more important at this very moment.

By the sound of her screams, he knew she was close to her peak. His mouth sucked hard, and he flicked his tongue against her nipple and then licked along her neck before finding her mouth. Her lips parted, welcoming his tongue. Kate’s hands grabbed onto the back of his head and she began to thrust her hips against his hand, needing more.

Anthony created a steady rhythm, first pumping two fingers inside of her and then pressing down on her sensitive nub with the pad of his thumb.

Kate was panting, and as he licked her lips, she suddenly turned still in his arms. Shivers wracked her body and Anthony watched her face as she came. He pulled his hand from below her gown and brought it to her lips.

“Taste yourself,” he whispered. She partied her lips as he slid both fingers in just halfway. Her tongue swirled and her eyes were glossy from her climax.

“I need you,” she begged, gripping his hand in hers. “More than I’ve ever needed anyone.”

“Oh Kate,” he stroked her head. “I am yours. Utterly and completely yours my darling.”

Without another word, he moved and placed her on the bed. His eyes locked with hers as he undressed and climbed back over her, shielding her with his body. He wanted to protect her from any harm that would come to her, make her forget her fears, and know that she belonged to him.

Anthony kept the blue nightgown on Kate, as she looked too damn good in it to remove. But he did pull the rest of her bodice down and place a tender kiss to her exposed breasts. Then he kissed his way up to her lips.

“Gentle…” He cocked a mischievous brow, “Or not?”

Kate grinned, “I think not.”

Anthony groaned at her response and lined himself up to her entrance. He pulled one of her legs to wrap around him and then anchored himself inside his beautiful wife. She gave easily to him, accommodating his size. At the first of their love making, it would take awhile before he could be fully in her, but now after weeks, he fit snugly in just moments.

To be inside of Kate was heaven, and Anthony gazed upon his wife as he held still.

“You truly are the most beautiful woman,” he said softly. This brought tears to her eyes which he kissed away as the leaked down her cheeks.

He held her hand, and began to thrust. She had told him not to be gentle, and so Anthony held nothing back. He wanted her. He wanted to be completely rooted inside of her and make her feel things she’d never forget.

His cock stroked her, and Kate moaned every time he thrust forward. He was powerful and as he leaned up to roll his hips, she joined him and met his every movement.

Anthony wanted her closer and so he sat up onto his knees and pulled her body up with his. She sank down onto him.

“Oh God,” she moaned as his cock filled her at this angle. Anthony wrapped both arms around her body and began to bounce her on his cock. His mouth was positioned just at her neck and he kissed his roughly. He tried to be gentle with her gown, but he felt his climax approaching. He gripped her, and found her mouth just as he came.

Kate felt him shudder beneath her, and she watched his face as he came apart. Her second orgasm of the night followed suit, and she folded her body over his.

They sat there for what could have been hours, simply holding one another.

It was Anthony who moved them to lie down, but he stayed rooted inside of her.

“My legs were falling asleep,” he chuckled and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she smiled, and pulled him close to her. “But not sorry at all.”

“I do care for you, Kate,” Anthony said, which quite shocked her. “Immensely.”

Perhaps he was not ready to say that he loved her, nor could he fully admit that to himself, but he knew that he cared for her. He wanted to be with her always. To see that she was well, and also to simply touch her to bring himself comfort.

“And I care for you, Anthony,” she replied and settled her head into the hollow of his neck. “More than words could say.”

They both sighed, content and lay there, wrapped up in one another. They both knew the other was not asleep. Hands drew lazy patterns on skin, and again in the night, they came to each other, making love until the sun came up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
